I Owe You Everything
by Cadaverlee
Summary: "I owe you my life ten times over and so much more." Slick wants to know why Doc never fusses over his endless debt.


Is this the first ever Doc/Spades fanfic? /facedesk Well, here's one for my OTP. Enjoy

ALSO, I should mention that they are human.

* * *

><p>Doc often chided Slick for how much he smoked. He was a chain smoker and everyone knew it. Slick would just wave him off, saying it was no big deal. But in the back of his mind, he would always be reminding himself just who it was that was there for him when he went on a cigarette ration, or who was there when he had one of his coughing fits. Who was there when he was having a bad day at work or was under a lot of stress. Doc, that's who. He remembered the pained faces Doc would make in spite of himself whenever Slick's coughing fits got especially violent or went on too long. Doc was there for him when no one else would, could, or wanted to be. Slick owed Doc so much, but Doc never fussed about it. He hardly ever mentioned it. Putting out his half finished cigarette, Slick got up and decided to ask just why that was. No reason in particular.<p>

"Typical." Slick said, his tone relaxed and joking as he walked into the main room and saw Doc in his usual chair, reading a book.

"It's a classic." Doc replied, smiling. Slick occupied the chair across from Doc, watching as he put his book down on the coffee table in front of him. _Alice in Wonderland _was written on the cover in bold, elegant letters.

"What brings you here, love?" Doc asked, crossing his legs and folding his hands over his knee. Slick leaned forward so his elbows rested on his thighs. As Doc waited patiently on Slick, Slick in turn watched Doc as he gathered his thoughts. '_No one has ever been so patient, with me especially._' he thought to himself. He kind of wanted to see how long before Doc would get bored, but decided against it. Doc was genuinely being kind, an excellent host as usual. Even to his own boyfriend. Slick frowned.

"Something wrong, Slick?" Doc asked, noting the sudden displeasure.

"You're.. too good." Slick mumbled and Doc's expression melted into confusion.

"What?"

"You're so patient with me. No one else has been. Ever! You always speak so softly and kindly to me instead of yelling like everyone else does. You don't ask anything of me, you don't even try to get into my mind!" Slick blurted out, folding his hands together tightly.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Doc asked, his eyes searching Slick's when he looked into them.

"Why are you so nice, so _good_ to me? We've been together only a few months," Slick said, running a hand through his short, black hair. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve _you_."

They sat in silence for a moment, all the while Slick was kicking himself for tipping his hand. How did he know Doc wasn't going to use his emotions against him? Doc stood then, startling Slick; he sat straight up and stared at the man clad in white and green as he walked around the coffee table, sitting on it once he was in front of Slick. It wasn't a hurried or hesitant walk, it was very casual. Doc took off his monocle, gently cleaning it with a handkerchief he pulled from his jacket's breast pocket. Unsurprisingly, the cloth was a bright green. He then spoke calmly, like water on a still night.

"First off, I think very much that you do deserve the kindness I show towards you."

"But –"

"Let me finish, please." Doc interrupted, placing his monocle back over his left eye and his handkerchief back in his pocket.

"Don't you think that if I wanted to know what was going on in you head, I'd just ask?"

"That's not what I meant." Slick grumbled.

"And," Doc continued, ignoring Slick's comment. "I know you better than anyone else so of course I'm going to be that much more patient with you."

"Well of course you know me better than all of those other assholes!" Slick said, slightly aggravated.

"And you were doing so good with your profanity." Doc replied. Slick sighed, a frustrated smile on his lips.

"Of all the things, you worry about my language."

"And your smoking."

"Oh good hell."

"I'd really rather you'd stop, or at least cut back." Doc said, smiling sheepishly.

"Then I wouldn't be a notorious chain smoker." Slick shot back like a smartass. Doc took his hands, holding them in his own gloved ones.

"I do worry about you. Almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too. But you don't give me much of a reason to worry about you..."

"It's okay, Slick. I'd rather you not worry about me." Doc told him softly, voice soothing him. It's a good thing Doc wasn't expecting an answer, because Slick kept drawing blanks. Instead, he tried to ask what he wanted to in the first place.

"Doc, we both know I owe you my life ten times over and so much more. Even though you're extremely patient and whatnot," Slick said, trying not to sound like a babbling idiot. "Why aren't you fed up with me yet? Anyone would be, I'll admit. I'm not an easy person to live with."

"I don't care."

"Why?"

"So many 'why's today. Awfully curious, aren't we?" Doc said playfully. Slick tried to mimic his playful demeanor, but ended up just looking sullen.

"I meant–"

"I know what you meant." Doc told him, patting his hand. "I don't care because having you here with me is enough. Besides, you're always so sad and stressed. So angry and negative. I just want you to be happy for once. And if not positive, then at least a little less negative."

"You _want_ me here?" Slick asked. He was a little caught off guard.

"And happy, yes. I would've kicked you out by now if I didn't, you know that. Anyway, you're just too cute." Doc said, pinching Slick's cheek. Slick pulled away with a grimace, muttering things like 'I'm not cute' and 'How the hell can you do that?'. He frowned and pulled his hands from Doc's, folding his arms over his chest like a child.

"And because I love you too much. You make my life more interesting. So, for that I'm eternally grateful." Doc said, leaning forward. Slick met him halfway and their lips connected in a soft, sensual kiss. At that moment, the clock behind Slick decided to be an asshole and chime; four o'clock.

Doc pulled back, causing Slick to huff in annoyance. "We have a dinner to go to."

"What time?"

"We should probably leave by 4:45."

Slick contemplated this for a moment, then scooted closer to Doc so he was sitting on the edge of his seat. Their noses were touching.

"Ten minutes."

"Five." Doc replied.

"Eight?" Slick whispered.

"Okay." Doc whispered back, a smile tugging at his lips. Slick smirked triumphantly, pressing his lips back to Doc's. Screw the taste of cigarettes, Doc wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
